Talking Transformers Pictures
by AquaStarDark
Summary: When you draw a picture of transformers using pens, do you expect it to come to life with the person you drew? No? Well that's what happened when Samantha decided she wanted to draw a few Armada characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm having trouble with finding ways to continue my stories. This is a idea I suddenly had and have been pondering for a while before deciding to write it.

I don't own transformers or anything other than my oc's and the story.

Enjoy!

"And… done!"

A grinning red head that went by the name of Samantha kicked off her shoes with a grin, revealing her hedgehog patterned socks and uneven, but not braced, teeth.

Getting up from her desk, made of willow wood, girl stretched.

Samantha uses that desk for any sort of art that involves dares from her sister that involve magic.

That's right, magic, willow wood is said to be wood for a strong will, it turns that will into magic and puts it in whatever is on it.

Or, that's what they say.

This time Samantha's sister, Sammy, dared her to draw a picture using all her magical wood pens so it would come to life.

Honestly, Samantha didn't really believe in such things, however Samantha loved her sister and she was in the drawing mood anyway, that, and if the picture really did come to life, then Samantha would want to draw something from her favorite tv show, Transformers Armada.

Even though Transformers Armada had been canceled years ago, Samantha still liked it, even if she didn't like Transformers Energon, which to her, although being funny, wasn't exactly to her liking.

Sighing, the redhead pulled out the pens she had used to make the piece the art she now held in her hand.

First pen; made from maple wood and said to be the wood for people traveling, this pen was so whoever went to her picture could travel there.

Second pen; made from Black walnut wood, said to be the wood for teleportation and astral travel, Samantha knew this wood would allow the traveler to arrive whether in person or mind.

Ash wood was what the third pen was made of, this wood for her art, so it would be accurate, and to protect the one in the picture and allow her to communicate to them.

Basswood, one of the important woods for this, made the fourth pen, it was to help make the image original in design and to enchant the picture with magic.

The cedar wood pen, the fifth pen, was to summon the spirits.

The sixth pen of elderwood, made as the same wood as the Elder wand from Harry Potter, it was to help her imagine the characters and put necessary change in the designs.

To make the otherworldly connection, the seventh pen was made of hawthorn wood.

The Eighth pen of honey locust wood was to bind the spirit to the picture.

The Vinewood pen was number nine, to initiate the spiritual meeting.

Of course, this information was based off of a cite her sister had found online and was unlikely to do anything to the image other than draw it.

Holding the image up to her face, she gave it a final examination, which, according to her sister's count, was final examination number twelve.

In the picture, she had drawn characters from transformers Armada, each with a bit of significance to either her, or her sister.

The first one she had drawn was Scavenger, with his hands folded and look of approval on his face as he looked towards her (at least it seemed like that).

She had drawn him because when she first started watching the show at the age of 5, she had looked up to him, even if he was just from a cartoon, same thing with her sister.

The second one she drew was Starscream, who she admired for his bravery and personality, also, he was the only Starscream she actually liked. Samantha drew him with his sword out and a somewhat suppressed smile on his faceplant.

Third she drew Hotshot, grin on his face and gun out in a relaxed position. She drew him because he was Sammy's favourite character, that and she thought he was pretty funny.

Fourth, right beside Hotshot, was Sideswipe, who was in a goofy position where he was grinning like there was no tomorrow and waving at the viewer.

The final Autobot she drew was Blurr, who was her personal favorite Autobot. Blurr was just staring at the viewer with one of his servos tightly holding his gun.

At the end was Cyclonus, who looked like he was having a blast next to four Autobots and only one other Decepticon, he had a wild grin on his face and a arm in the air as if the Decepticons had won the war. She had drawn him because Sammy had threatened to jump off a cliff if she didn't. Samantha still didn't know why her sister liked him so much.

Samantha looked at the picture in adoration, it had taken her days to finish the project, and finally it was done.

Specifically how long had it taken her to finish this work of art?

Two days? Three? How many hours had she sat there drawing, outlining, coloring and correcting her picture?

Probably at least 12 hours.

It was then in the middle of Samantha's musings, did Sammy, a little sister with the same nickname, burst into the room.

"You done?! You done?! Lemme see! Cmon, I won't touch it, please!" the excited ten year old bounced around the room in a flurry of excitement.

"Just wait a minute Sam, I just finished, and mama wants to take a look at her creation."

Sammy nodded and sat in the corner, still shaking with happiness, as 'Mama' surveyed her drawing.

When the red headed thirteen year old teen finished looked through the picture, she set it down and motioned for her sister to look over it.

The girl jumped up and hopped over.

"You don't have all the colors in your pens, what else did you use to color them in with?"

Sammy's worried face looked up from the drawing, wanting an answer from her sister that would comfort her into knowing the 'magic' had not been spoiled.

"I just used normal pens, but don't worry, I hung my dream catcher over them for a while so that whoever they color in will have only good dreams."

A look of satisfied realization crossed the imaginative girl's face and she nodded.

"Ok, when can I start the ritual?"

Samantha winced at the thought of what the picture might go through during the 'ritual', but she trusted her sister not to ruin the drawing.

"You can start it at some point after dinner, but please, don't mess up the picture, please."

Samantha pleaded with her sister after instructing her, wich put a bit of balance in the relationship the two sisters had, which was rather healthy by the way.

"Sammy says: affirmative."

Samantha giggled at the very Soundwave-like way Sammy had responded, cute.

"Now, can you leave the picture and my room in peace for a while? The magic needs to solidify."

In truth, Samantha was tired and wanted her sister to leave her alone for a while so she could rest.

"Ok, but do you think you could hang this over it please?"

Sammy held up a dreamcatcher that looked like she made it out of stuff from the dollar store.

The ring was a metal ring, painted brown to look like wood.

Cooper wires were woven within the ring with small beads and bells attached to them.

Hanging down from the bottom of the ring were a few goose feathers that they sold at dollar stores.

And attached to the top of the ring, used for hanging the dreamcatcher, was some woven string that Sammy found in the arts and crafts section last week.

Everything on the dream catcher was attached with hot glue, and the dried hot glue was painted brown.

The entire dream catcher was painted with a hint of gold to make it look magical.

I giggle at how cute it was for my sister to make this.

Taking the dreamcatcher and the picture in hand, I hang the picture on the wall above my bed and the dreamcatcher above it.

"There, now when I sleep, my magic will help the dreamcatcher and the people in the picture grow stronger."

My sister grins at me and I grin back.

Ever since we were little, my sister has always believed that I have magic in me.

Even if I don't believe it, I also don't want to break that imaginative spark in Sammy, I'm sure it will put her far in life.

"Ok, see you soon Momma bird."

Giggling, my sister schedules from my room.

I sigh and lay down on my bed.

On purple blankets and staring at my black-with-star-dots ceiling, I fall asleep.

Sorry I haven't updated in my stories for a while, homeword it taking up a lot of time and my brain is having trouble thinking of ways to continue stories.

I hope this was an ok starting chapter for this story, please review and give me ideas for things that are wanted to happen in this story.

I got all the magic wood information from a cite, the link will be posted at the end.

Please review, Thank you!

. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my lack of updating, I'm having trouble finding the time and inspiration for my stories.

This is why I am going to commence a vote that will end November first, this vote will be where readers will vote which of my stories are their favorite. This will help me prioritise my work and help me figure out which stories I should update the quickest.

Readers can vote in reviews.

Thankyou!

I do not own transformers or anything other than the story and my OCs.

I'm in a forest, like the ones in those stories that my sister reads to me all the time.

I turn around, and somehow, there is a huge robot that I somehow knew was there.

I...recognise it.

Primus?

The extra large transformer god turns away from me and walks away, vanishing from sight.

Okay...that was a little strange.

I turn back around, and somehow, I'm in a large room.

I know this place, I am in the Autobot base.

But where are the transformers?

I look around, but I don't see anyone.

"Who are you?"

I jump in shock and turn around, there are four autobots behind me.

A green one with yellow eyes.

A blue one with red eyes.

A white, blue and yellow one with blue optics.

And a yellow one with blue optics.

I know them.

Scavenger, Blurr, Sideswipe and Hotshot.

I open my mouth, but no words come out.

Suddenly I scream, and appear in the decepticon base.

The four autobots are still with me.

And two decepticons are in front of me.

A red seeker.

And a white and orange helicopter con.

Starscream and Cyclonus.

The six transformers surround me, and I somehow recognise this group, but from where?

"What did you do?!"

They all stare at me in shock.

I feel tears in my eyes and a sob chokes in me, I scream again.

Why can't I control myself?!

I clench my fists and I feel my emotions take hold, and I'm screaming, screaming like I need to.

Suddenly, a voice enters the reality, and all the eyes in the room search to find where it came from.

"Samantha! Samantha! Wake up!"

My eyes widen, and so do the optics of the autobots and decepticons.

I vanish from the dream, and wake up to find my sister shoving at me.

"Sammy? What is it?"

Hearing my voice stops her from shaking me, but it doesn't stop her terror filled face from printing itself in my mind.

"You were screaming! I came up and you were tossing and turning in your bed, I woke you up. Was it a nightmare?"

Her worried tone makes me sit up in my bed, my body stiff and sweaty from both sleeping, and having a nightmare.

"Yeah… yeah, it was a nightmare, but I'm ok now, no need to worry."

I assure my sister with a fake smile on my face.

She's not buying it.

"I doubt it, but I won't pry, if you have that sort of nightmare again, you're telling me about it."

It is in times like these where Sammy sounds older than me.

I don't really mind when she goes like this though, mostly because she isn't rude with it.

"I'm fine, really, now, do you think dinner's ready? I'm as hungry as a koala that went for a 2 week diet!"

My sister laughs, and so do I, my dream fading from my mind.

Everything is fine, we'll just eat dinner, do the ritual, go to sleep, wake up in the morning, and argue about what went wrong with the magic in the picture.

Hmmmmm…. If the picture does come to life, will it be like those pictures in Harry Potter?

I hope so.

I get up, and together, Sammy and I walk downstairs for a dinner of whatever Mom made.

~~~~~Autobot base, during Samantha's dream, Sideswipe POV~~~~~~

Hotshot and I walked into the command center, Scavenger and Blurr were there doing something on the monitor.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

I step forward, Blurr turns to us.

"We're reviewing the past battle strategies of the decepticons, we're trying to find a pattern that they have in their strategies."

"Well I know one pattern, shoot, shoot, shoot, find the minicon, shoot, shoot, shoot."

Hotshot's bitter sounding voice resonated into my processor.

Damn decepticons, can't they just leave the minicons alone?

"Huh, what's that?"

We turn to Scavenger, and he points at something a bit behind us.

I gasp, an glowing wisp-like thing floats just above the ground.

I peer at it, the image of a forest glows in it.

The picture is faint, like how things are in dreams.

Suddenly, a girl appears in place of the wisp.

She looks like she's around the age of a teenager, and has flaming red hair.

She faces away from us, till Scavenger speaks up.

"Who are you?"

The girl jumps and turns to face us.

I watch her, curious, does she know how she got here?

She gapes at us.

Is she confused? Scared? Why isn't she saying anything?

Then, she screams.

I shut my optics and cover my audio receptors.

That's really loud!

She stops screaming and I open my optics again.

We're not in the base!

I look around, we're in the deception base.

Cyclonus and Starscream are here, gaping at us.

And we gape at the little girl.

"What did you do?!"

The question sounds a little more louder than it would usually be, but thanks to shock, I really am not paying attention to the intensity of my voice.

The girl sobs, tears in her eyes.

Uh oh, did I scare her?

She screams again, and this time, the screams don't stop.

She has some really strong pipes!

Suddenly, a voice resonates around us, and the screams falter, and stop.

"Samantha! Samantha! Wake up!"

The voice sounds young, or at least younger than the girl in front of us.

What did it mean by 'wake up'?

Is this a dream?

What's going on?

Suddenly, the girl vanishes, and we find ourselves in the base again.

"What.. was that?"

Hotshot asks the question with this voice faltering easily.

"I have no idea."

Scavenger replies to the question.

We all feel a little shaken with what happened, and I have a feeling what ever happened had only just begun.

Suddenly, I feel a jolt through my systemes.

"AHHHHHH!"

I scream in pain, and I'm not the only one.

My circuits feel like their being fried!

I fall to the floor, circuits smoking.

The pain was becoming too much for my systems to handle.

I fall into stasis, and somehow, I feel like I'm not the only one falling into stasis.

And done that chapter!

I hope it was ok for a second chapter of this story.

Please review and don't forget to include votes for which of my stories are the best of my stories.

Thank You for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my lack of updating recently, ideas have been getting hard to come by to ideas would be welcome.

Enjoy the story!

I do not own transformers, I only own the story and my ocs

After a delicious supper of ghost shaped pasta (my sister keeps calling it Creepypasta, I don't know what that is), Sammy and I went back upstairs to talk and watch some Harry Potter and youtube.

"So, what do you want to watch first?" I ask Sammy as I settle on my bed, she jumps to the spot next to me.

"The philosopher's stone, we haven't seen it in a while and I feel like seeing the moving pictures, do you think the transformers picture will move like the ones in Harry Potter?" my sister plays with her hands as she speaks.

"Sure, we can watch that, and I sure do hope it is like the pictures in Harry Potter, I wouldn't want to have to deal with something like Night of the Museum and have people jumping out of pictures." Sammy laughs at my reply.

"Maybe the picture will come to life when we're watching Tv!" My silly little sister giggles.

"Sure, now, let's watch this movie." I pick up the disk and pop it into the old Tv in my room.

It used to be in our living room and our mum was planning on getting rid of it, but I volunteered to take care of it and keep it in my room. It sure can be useful sometimes.

While the movie adds play at the beginning, I go to the kitchen to get some snacks for my sister and I.

As I walk into the kitchen, I think about the snacks I should grab.

Maybe popcorn and m-and-ms mixed together would be good.

I go over to the cupboard and open it, popcorn and smartie bags fall to my feet.

I stare at it, a 'wut' look on my face, I then shrug and pick them up.

"Close enough" I say, grabbing a large bowl and dumping the contents of the bags into it.

Mixing up the snack with my hand, I carry it up to my room, where I hear Hedwig's theme playing.

Walking through the door, I hear my sister squeal as Dumbledore walks on screen.

Placing the bowl between us, I sit next to my sister.

After a while, when we watch Harry Potter and the new Grifindoors walking up the stairs with pictures on the wall, I remember about the picture hanging with the dreamcatcher.

I also remembered I promised my sister we could do a ceremony thing after dinner.

Pausing the movie, I turn to my sister "How about we do the ceremony now?" I suggest.

She thinks about it for a second, then nods, standing up, she walks over to my bed and pulls down the picture.

She places it on the ground, and places smarties, each one the same color as one of their optics, blue for hotshot, yellow for scavenger, green for cyclonus, and so on.

"By the power of these colors, come to life, here and now, come to life!" she cries, waving a chopstick wand I once made for her.

As I expected, nothing happened, so I picked up the picture and put it back, and divided the smarties between me and my sister to eat.

We pop them in our mouths.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll just come awake later."

Sammy grins at me, her teeth multicolored.

Laughing, I begin to clean up some split popcorn, and press play on the movie so it can continue.

 **Within the picture:**

6 mechs fell from their previous poses, a few groaning.

"What...happened?"

A rather disoriented Sideswipe asks, rubbing his helm.

"Autobots and a human teleported into our base and the human screamed."

Starscream replies, also disoriented, and not realising he was talking to an autobot until a couple seconds later.

Each of the mechs are jolted out of their disoriented states and stare at each other, before staring at their surroundings.

"What?"

Scavenger sums up everyone's thoughts with that one comment as they all stare at the endless blank walls around them.

"What's that?"

Blurr points at a square that is floating in the middle of the room.

Through it, the mechs can see what looks like a human's bedroom, and two girls, both with redish hair, watching a movie will junk food between them.

Each of the mechs approach it, curious, but cautious.

As they get nearer, they can hear beyond the square, and see what the girls are watching.

On the screen, a brown haired girl sets fire to a guy with oily hair.

The smaller girl watching the movie cheers, and cheers harder as a boy with a lightning scar goes after a small golden and metallic object flying through the air.

The older girl pauses the movie right in time before the smaller girl begins jumping around.

"Go Gryffindor, Go Harry Potter, Go my big sister the amazing magic person!"

The girl cheers, and the mechs realize how much her voice makes the one from the dream (?).

The older girl laughs and turns around to face her sister.

The older girl looks just like the one from the dream!

Samantha? Was her name?

The mechs gape, and try to think of what to say to present their existence.

Before they can think of something intelligent, though, Samantha notices the picture moving.

 **Back to out of the picture:**

Samantha's POV:

I laugh and turn around to get a better look at my sister, who is practically bouncing off the walls.

Suddenly, I notice something, the mechs in the picture don't look the same as before, and they are in different positions, and they are moving!

I stare at the picture in shock, the 'spell' worked?!

Sammy notices my shock.

"Huh? What?"

Sammy looks in the direction I am staring at, and looks too.

Her reaction is different than mine.

"YAY! It worked!"

She yells, totally excited, I continue staring, until Sammy tries to take the picture off the wall.

"Wait Sammy don-"

I'm cut off.

"Hi, I'm Sammy, my sister summoned you guys to this picture per my request, hi!"

Sammy says to the people in the picture happily.

She had way too much sugar.

One of the mechs, Blurr, speaks up.

"Why would you do that? And how do you know of our existence?"

He asks, Sammy grins.

"It's really boring here and I thought that it might be fun to summon someone, and here in our world, you guys are just a cartoon called 'Transformers Armada', my sister and I really like watching that show and we know a whole bunch about you guys."

Sammy replies without a hesitation, and the mechs seem shocked.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA, she's even crazier than me, summoning Decepticons with Autobots, I like her, let's keep her!"

Cyclonus laughs maniacally and the autobots glare at him, while Starscream simply facepalms.

"Sammy, now that they're here, and we saw the spell worked, we should send them back."

I speak up, telling my sister.

My sister pouts, but nods, understanding.

"Right, we can't mess too much with the space and time continuum."

She says.

I nod, although a bit confused, what was she talking about?

"Ok, what should we do to send them back."

I ask.

My sister shrugs.

"I dunno, I didn't even know if it would work."

I gape at her, what do we do?

"You mean we're stuck here until you can send us back?"

Hotshot asks, and my sister nods, slowly.

"Until then, I can assure you guys that you won't be bored."

I say.

"But how do we hide this from mum and dad?"

Sammy asks and I freeze.

"If you ever hear someone coming, get out of view of the picture, we can't let our parents find out."

I quickly tell the mechs and a couple of them nod in understanding, adults don't always understand these situations.

"Samantha, if that is your name, we have met you before, in some sort of dream, you wouldn't stop screaming and crying."

I freeze as I hear this, and nervously laugh.

"I guess I was just tired."

I can't let them know I was once mentally abandoned by my classmates and the vase of my soul badly cracked from being betrayed by friends.

"Well, since we have all that aside, how about we just watch this movie."

I quickly change topics and continue the movie.

We watch the rest of it in silence.

 **Yay, I finally finished this chapter!**

 **Sorry if it wasn't good, I wanted to get another chapter out quicker.**

 **Please tell me what you thought in the reviews.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
